


四字母AU

by cocohekmatyar



Category: Now You See Me, 惊天魔盗团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocohekmatyar/pseuds/cocohekmatyar
Summary: 我已经不记得GSLB写了什么，我只记得SPN的那一集只有OOC、错别字和语法错误属于我





	四字母AU

Jack早就注意到了28楼的Atlas总经理先生。

不是因为公司里的每个小女生都在花痴他，而是因为他自己……也在花痴他。

和他这种小职员不同，Atlas先生天资聪颖，据说只用两年就从哈佛毕业了。

还是从哈佛辍学了来着？反正很厉害就对了。

真正吸引Jack Wilder的，不是Atlas先生的学历，而是和他纤细身材不相配的人格魅力。

嗯，人格魅力——总是一副冷冰冰的禁欲面孔，一丝不苟地处理好所有细节，决不允许别人插手一分一毫。

这真是太棒了。Jack看着Atlas先生精致的袖扣，和光滑的丝绸领带，不由地在心里发出感叹。

今天Jack提前半小时到了公司，巧妙地错过了上班早高峰，平时拥挤的电梯里现在只有为数不多的几个人，这让他成功站到了Atlas先生的身边。

Atlas先生低着头盯着手机屏幕上的财经新闻，好闻的古龙水飘进Jack的鼻子里。

这真是太棒了。

电梯停在8层，Jack在心里叹了一口气，走出了电梯。

没有回头看电梯里的Atlas先生。

 

Daniel早就注意到了8楼的Wilder。

他的入职报告就在他柜子里的第二层，最上面的那份。

并没有很好的学历，靠着奖学金拿到了波士顿大学的学位。

波士顿大学，好吧。

Daniel在心里做出一个不太认可的表情。

Wilder很有潜力，做事也是一等一的认真，让他做一个小小的工程师实在不太合适。

很显然工程师的工作对他来说太轻松了，他居然有时间去健身——Daniel漫不经心地看着手机里的财经新闻，偷偷打量着Wilder的手臂肌肉。

电梯停在8层，Wilder走出了电梯。

屁股不错。

Daniel盯着Wilder的背影，电梯门缓缓地关上，他的目光转回手机上的财经新闻。

 

几天后Jack接到一个电话，是公司内线的电话留言：“Wilder先生，请您今天下班后来28层的总经理办公室一趟。”

Jack把这段留言反反复复地停了十几次，他越过办公桌的隔板问对面的Henley：“你觉得会是什么？”

Henley放下鼠标，她装作努力思考的样子过了大约一秒，对Jack说：“不是骂你的工作失误，就是要表扬你咯。”Henley耸肩，她重新拿起鼠标啪啪啪地点着什么。

“总不可能是要炒你鱿鱼，否则约见你的就是HR部门了。”

Jack听闻若有所思地点点头，他心神不宁地坐回他的椅子上。

 

时针指向了5点，Jack飞快地从椅子上弹了起来。他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，从早上接到电话以来，他已经紧张地喝了8杯水，并去了4次洗手间。虽然他还是按时完成了要提交的报表，但他几乎一整天都在焦虑中度过，他甚至在午饭时间吃下了一整盘胡萝卜。

 

他从没觉得电梯上升得这么慢，20层的距离仿佛有一个银河系这么长。他一直仰着头看着屏幕上跳动的数字，脖子发出咔咔的声响。

J.Daniel Atlas.

Jack站在总经理办公室的门前，看着门牌上的内容。他不知道Atlas先生的名字是J还是Daniel，或者是J.Daniel……他突然有点后悔没在电梯里好好计划一下进门后要说什么，他现在只想跑回4平米的电梯里思考人生。

这时旁边走来一个戴着帽子的高个男子，他友好地对着Jack笑了笑：“嗨，年轻人。”他敲响了Atlas先生办公室的门，Jack听到里面的人说“进来”，他转头看向那个男子，却发现他已经不见了。

Jack的背上冒出恐惧和紧张的冷汗，他咽了一口口水，推开了办公室的门。

“Atlas先生，我是工程部的Wilder。”

 

办公室的门被推开，Daniel便停下了笔，从办公桌后面站起身，走到Jack面前同他握手：“J.Daniel Atlas，叫我Daniel就好。”

握手很有力，看来对方不是个优柔寡断的人，Daniel满意地想着。

“你要喝点什么？咖啡？红茶？威士忌？”

还没等Jack开口回答，一杯威士忌就到了他的手中。

“哦，谢谢……威士忌……就好。”Jack惊恐地看着手中的杯子，放到嘴边抿了一口。

“今天晚上有安排吗？我想跟你谈谈你手中的那个企划。可以的话，想让你做这个项目的总负责人。”Daniel的语速飞快，不知不觉中他已经走到了办公室门前打开门，并摆出“请”的手势。

“哦，您先请，哦……谢谢，我、我今晚没有安排，”Jack走出办公室，看着Daniel把门锁好，自己手中的那个装着威士忌的杯子已经被Daniel拿走放到路过的保洁阿姨手中，“你是说，要我做项目经理？”

“没错，项目经理。”Daniel跟在Jack身后进了电梯，刚刚过了下班时间，从28楼开始几乎每层都会停一下，4平方米的空间里挤进了越来越多的人，最终Jack和Daniel肩并肩紧紧贴在了一起。

哇，这真是太尴尬了。

Jack有一次抬头仰望着跳动的数字，他再次怨恨起电梯为什么这么慢。

电梯到了8楼，Lula和Henley手挽手有说有笑地挤进了本来就十分拥挤的电梯，Lula大声向Jack打招呼，Henley看着Jack身边的Daniel，用嘴形对她说”天哪”。Jack也咧嘴回给她们两个一个尴尬的笑。

 

哦，好极了。

Jack惊恐地看着Daniel的司机为他拉开车门，他小心翼翼地跨进舒适的后座。他无法克制自己的上半身，这个坐垫的设计让他没办法端庄贤淑地坐在座位上。他把整个后背陷进坐垫，屁股不自觉地往下滑了几寸，舒服地长舒一口气。

Daniel对司机报出一个餐厅的名字后就也舒服地陷进座位里并系上了安全带，但这样的姿势在他身上看起来似乎没什么不妥，更无损他的形象。意识到Jack在看他，他转过头给了他一个微笑。

哦，天哪，我真是太失礼了。

Jack赶快低下头打开手机，漫无目标地翻着主屏幕上的app，他打开yelp搜索了刚刚Daniel口中的餐厅，看到人均价格和装潢后恨不得用手机把自己砸晕。

今天真是人生中最棒的一天。Jack看着自己身上的卡其色休闲裤和鹅黄色polo衫，讽刺地想着。

一路上Daniel只是简单地询问了他关于工作上的事，比如工作的压力和同事之间的相处，Jack认真地回答了每一个问题，尽管他非常确定Daniel没有在听，而且他非常确定Daniel提出的问题都是谷歌搜索“和下属见面的寒暄”第一条出来的结果。

 

到餐厅的时候已经快到7点，Daniel象征性地问了一下Jack，但没等他回答就帮他点好了菜，Jack虽然有点不满，但他也暗自庆幸自己不用对付眼花缭乱的复杂菜名。

“Wilder先生，Jack，我说对了吗？你的名字是Jack没错吧。”

“没错，我的名字是Jack Wilder，您怎么知道我的名字？”

Daniel本想说因为我看过你的入职报告很多次，但他故作轻松地说：“在你的胸牌上写着呢。”

Jack低头，连忙把胸前写着“Fabecook工程部 Jack Wilder”的胸牌摘了下来。

他满脸通红地抬起头，看着Daniel的脸上掩盖不住的笑意，自己也笑了起来。

晚餐吃了什么Jack并不记得，似乎蛋白质的含量非常丰富，Jack为自己今天没去健身房找了个安慰自己的理由，他很紧张，一整晚服务生都在往他的杯子里倒红酒，老天，他几乎喝了一整瓶 。他对自己正在做的项目很有信心，但他就是没来由的结巴着。大概也不是没有来由，10%可能是因为Daniel的皮鞋时不时踢上他的小腿，10%可能是因为Daniel解开了领带和最上面的一颗扣子，还有10%是因为Daniel又叫了一瓶红酒，剩下10%可能是Daniel偶尔舔过的嘴唇？他不应该喝酒，他的嘴唇太红了，他应该被永久性地剥夺喝红酒的权利。Jack的大脑飞速地运转着，Daniel看起来根本就像一块可口的酒心巧克力。

 

Daniel耐心地听他说，并时不时提出几个问题，谢天谢地，Jack都完美地回答出来了，他对自己拿到项目经理的位置有60%的信心。

 

“时间有点晚了，不如我们去我那里继续谈？”看着Jack不解而惊恐的表情，Daniel将一勺鲜红的覆盆子慕斯送进嘴里，并用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

 

天哪，我希望路西法现在就来收割我的灵魂。Jack着魔地点了点头，Daniel的眼睛露出温暖的笑意。他拿起红酒瓶，将瓶底所剩不多的红酒倒入Jack的杯子里，拿着自己杯子与他碰杯，然后将杯底的红酒一饮而尽。

 

Daniel和Jack坐在轿车后排，Daniel身上的酒气和香气充满了Jack的鼻腔。Jack确信自己的皮肤已经烫到可以煎一个鸡蛋了。他的右手手臂和Daniel的紧紧贴在一起，他只要想随时可以牵起Daniel的手，当然，他并不敢这么做。他只敢用自己的余光悄悄窥探着Daniel领口露出来的一小块白皙皮肤，并且在Daniel抱着他的脖子对他说悄悄话时把鼻尖尽量贴近那里。

到Daniel住所的一路上Daniel都喋喋不休地跟Jack描述着对这个项目的信心，以及他如何看好Jack的能力等等，Jack认真地听着，时不时将思绪强行从Daniel鲜艳的嘴唇上拉回话题，但无论他怎么集中精力，他也只能听到“能力”“实力”“尺度”“满意”“期待”这样让他无法集中精力的词。哦，他说什么？他说他很期待他的实力？他的表现让他满意？他希望他怎样怎样，他想要他怎样怎样……

 

OK，老板，没问题，老板，完全交给我，老板。 

直到进入Daniel的公寓，Jack都一直如此回应着。

在大门关上的一瞬间两人紧紧地贴在一起拥吻起来。

 

Jack的舌头探入Daniel微凉的口腔，混合着红酒的香气他舔过Daniel的齿关和牙龈，Daniel吮吸他的舌头，热情地回应着他的亲吻。

他剥光了Daniel的衣服，Daniel带他到自己的沙发上，Jack火热的阴茎硬邦邦地抵着Daniel的大腿。他的心脏已经跳到脑子里去了，他根本无法思考。

 

Daniel用牙齿解决了Jack的裤链，他鲜红的小舌隔着内裤舔上Jack的阴茎。他在确认Jack的内裤足够湿了以后将它和外裤一并脱下，用鲜红的嘴唇将龟头仔细包裹起来。

Jack倒吸一口冷气，又在Daniel舔舐它柱身的时候忍不住发出满意的呻吟，马眼流出的前列腺液混合着Daniel的口水流下来打湿耻毛，Daniel又顺着水渍去挑逗Jack饱满的阴囊。

他终于将整根阴茎吞入口中，Daniel大张着嘴，Jack在他腮上戳出鼓起的一块，他试着将阴茎吞咽得更深，眼中却因此泛起水光。

 

他看起来太诱人了。Jack重重地喘息着，不禁把手放到Daniel的后脑勺，抚摸着柔软的卷发。他不自觉地开始挺身，在Daniel的嘴里抽查着。

显然这引起了Daniel的不满，他呜咽着推脱着Jack的大腿，试图制止他的动作。然而他眉头紧锁，眼眶泛红，这一切只能加重Jack想要立刻干他的欲望。

 

于是Jack从Daniel美妙的口腔中撤出自己的阴茎，它调皮地在Daniel脸上弹了弹，留下水汪汪的印子。

Jack把还在晃神的Daniel推倒在沙发上，随即把自己压在他身上，他接着酒精的力量把自己变成一只大型犬，撒欢般地舔吻Daniel的侧脸和脖颈。Daniel即时制止了他：“不要留下痕迹。”

Jack抬眼看了看Daniel， 他还叼着Daniel一边的乳首，Jack原本光滑的额头被挤出几道抬头纹，这让他看起来有点性感但又有点好笑。

于是Daniel露出一个苦恼的，似笑非笑的表情，他认命地躺回沙发里。

 

在Jack啃舐Daniel的皮肤，让他又酥又痒，像只水蛇一样在沙发上扭来扭去，还险些把他们两个人一起滚下沙发后，Jack终于架起Daniel的大腿，炙热光滑的龟头顶着Daniel的会阴。

Jack满脸通红，他看起来窘迫极了。

“你是在找这个吗，小男孩。”Daniel的手中多了一瓶润滑油。他到底是从哪变出来的？他甚至没穿袜子！

“哦，谢谢。”Jack接过来，把自己的阴茎涂得亮晶晶的，顺便草草在Daniel的穴口涂抹了一点，就扶着阴茎打算插入。

“等一下！等一下！”Daniel惊恐地大喊着，他推搡着Jack，确保他离自己的屁股足够远。

“哦！安全套！”Jack作势要跳下沙发：“我钱包里有。”

Daniel见状赶紧拉住他：“问题不在这儿，”Daniel又一次施展魔法，凭空变出一枚安全套交到Jack手中：“你不打算帮我扩张一下吗？”

“你从没和男人做过。”看着Jack瞪大的眼睛，Daniel抛出了这个更像是陈述句的疑问句。

“我……在网上看过不少…pornhub什么的……”

Daniel皱着眉头，似乎是在努力回忆pornhub是什么，他若有所思地点了点头：“别把时间浪费在pornhub上。”

“来吧，让我教给你。”

他半躺在沙发上张开大腿，在手指上涂了看起来有点过量的润滑，随即把一根手指放进了自己的后穴。

哦天哪。

Jack几乎要立刻捂住眼睛，这太色情了，这太过了。

但他无法逃开近在眼前的色情真人秀。

Daniel白皙的皮肤泛起热情的粉色，因为水汽看起来雾蒙蒙的，他半合着眼睑，红润的唇轻启发出细小的呻吟。他修长的手指在自己的身后进进出出，过多的润滑剂被挤出穴口，打湿沙发的坐垫。

我的阴茎快要爆炸了，Jack想着。他俯下身激烈地亲吻Daniel，右手大力地揉捏Daniel的臀瓣。

他也小心翼翼地放了一根手指进到Daniel的后穴，括约肌热情地吸着他的手指，他不合时宜地想到章鱼的吸盘，他并不喜欢章鱼，但这种想法让他莫名地兴奋。

Daniel退出自己的两根手指，在他耳边对他轻语：“现在可以了。”

Jack用力咽了一口口水，他抓着Daniel的大腿，缓慢地插入一小段阴茎。

他们两人同时呻吟起来，这实在是太紧了，Jack想着，他试着退出去一点，又重新插入了一次。

“慢一点……这太大了。”Daniel吃痛般地叫着，他的眼眶泛红，握住Jack的小臂。

终于将整根阴茎全部插入后，Daniel剧烈地喘息着。他已经很久没被这么大的东西插入过了，他现在感觉自己像是个海绵蛋糕，正有人往自己里面灌入芝士夹心，或许这样的表述不太恰当，但在Jack开始抽插时，他毫无保留地呻吟着，脑子里的所有想法被冲撞成了粘糊糊的芝士夹心。

他感觉到Jack在抚摸他的阴茎，随着猛烈的抽插他感到头皮一阵酥麻，他似乎在对Jack说“好极了就是那里”，但他更想做的其实是把Jack的阴茎牢牢钉在他的屁股里——似乎Jack就是这么做的，但他已经无法分辨了，他被干的无法聚焦他的目光，也无法聚焦任何的想法，他唯一能想到的是，也许他就要射了。

于是在他弓起脚背，颤抖地射在Jack身上时，他能做的只有抓住Jack大口地喘息。

 

Jack还在缓慢而轻柔地抽送他的阴茎，温柔而敏感的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，他俯下身亲吻Daniel的额头和鬓角，Daniel的精液溅到了他的胸肌上，让他感觉有点黏黏的。他很想换个姿势，比如从背后抱着Daniel或者从侧面插入什么的，但Daniel抚摸着他的眉毛，这让他不忍心把视线离开他的脸。

他偷偷摘下了安全套，更加细腻的触感让他很快就低吼着射了出来，他有一瞬间的失神，精液蜿蜒地流出来，把沙发坐垫弄得更加不堪。

他抱着Daniel挤在沙发上，有点窄，于是他把鼻子埋进Daniel的脖颈嗅他的气味。

 

“我去洗澡了。”半晌，Daniel幽幽滴开口，但Jack的手臂还圈着他的脖子，而且并没有要移动半分的意思。

于是他艰难地转过头，Jack已经睡着了。

哦，这真是好极了。

Daniel艰难地伸手拿来放在沙发另一端的毯子，轻手轻脚地盖在两人身上。

 

END

感谢观看！！！！

 

1.哈佛2年辍学是FB的梗

（我觉得要当总经理还是要读个MBA什么的吧……但我嫌麻烦就没写。

2.BU也是FB的梗

我爱BU

我没考上BU

但我爱BU

3.yelp只是因为我不想写“Jack打开了大众点评”

4.卡其色休闲裤和鹅黄色polo衫，都是SPN某一集的梗

5.本想让他们再大战三百回合的，但是我不敢写了，太OOC了。


End file.
